In recent years, online shopping has become one of shopping means commonly used by users. Compared with brick-and-mortar shopping, online shopping allows a buyer to “go shopping” at home, where ordered goods are not limited by time and location, to obtain a large amount of commodity information, and purchase commodities from a larger range of area, and not necessarily to go in person from ordering goods, purchasing goods, to delivering goods, which is time-saving and energy-saving.
Online shopping is to search for commodity information on the Internet, send a shopping request using an electronic purchase order, and then fill in a personal check account number or a credit card number. A vendor delivers the goods by mail, or makes home delivery by an express service company.
Currently, a commonly-used online shopping manner is that a buyer places an electronic order, and then a seller delivers, according to the order, a commodity purchased by the buyer to the buyer by mail or by express delivery. Under usual conditions, after ordering a commodity, a buyer needs to wait for a period of commodity mailing time, and cannot immediately get the commodity after the buyer purchases the commodity. Expedited transportation shortens a period of time that a buyer waits for arrival of a commodity, but the buyer needs to pay for an extra expense, and still needs to wait a period of time for transmission of the commodity.
It can be learned that the online shopping processing manner in the prior art causes a long article circulation time, thereby resulting in problems such as poor user experience.